


The Start of Something New

by tomatopudding



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, Gen, Historical, Kid Fic, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, all of my history knowledge comes from wikipedia, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Gilbert du Motier and Adrienne Françoise meet for the first time.
Kudos: 3





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I can never say no to a picnic.".

“Thank you for having me as a guest in your home, M. du Motier.”

“I am happy to, Mlle Françoise,” Gilbert offered his arm to the girl. She was a mere two years younger than him, from a noble family with enough money to allow her to dress in a way not out of place in the home of a Marquis, “May I escort you to the back gardens?”

“You may,” she replied, hooking an arm through his, “and you also may call me Adrienne, if you wish.”

“Then you must call me Gilbert,” the boy replied.

He was very aware of the chaperones following a short distance behind them (it wouldn’t do for the two of them to be alone after all), but did his best to ignore them and make pleasant conversation with Adrienne. She was very sweet and kind, obviously well-read. He liked her. As they rounded the corner to what Gilbert considered the most splendid of the gardens he saw that the cook had set out an array of pastries, fruits, and cheeses.

“Will you join me?” Gilbert requested.

Adrienne had already been smiling and her face now brightened further.

“I can never say no to a picnic,” she said.

The sun kept them warm and comfortable as they nibbled and talked their way through the afternoon, neither of them realizing the way their futures would remain intertwined.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's short. I'm sorry. Yes the title is from High School Musical. I'm not sorry about that.


End file.
